


I do, don't I?

by Anijade



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-Season/Series 03A AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anijade/pseuds/Anijade
Summary: Anonymous said:Brioprompt: Brio decides to get married for crime reasons and Rio family met Beth. Shotgun wedding but with humor lmaoHere you go ANON thank you!
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 24
Kudos: 128





	I do, don't I?

“If you think about it B, it does make sense.” Beth gave Annie an incredulous look as she spoke.

“In what world does it make sense!?” She nearly shrieked.

Ruby shrugged, "Well, it would offer protection as Gretchen suggested.”

Three days prior, Rio and Gretchen had stopped by her dispensary. Apparently, there were rumors of a RICO case against her, suggesting that she was running additional drugs and cash through it. Rio and his boys had been seen entering late at night.

As Rio’s lawyer pointed out, being married would explain a lot. Since his last arrest, they hadn’t been able to find anything against him. Their books were clean, it would make the case harder to pursue.

Sighing, Beth pulled away from the counter. “You guys close up, and I’ll go home to think about it.”

Leaving the dispensary, Beth drove home with Annie behind her. The words of her friend and sister in her ears, along with the strongly-worded suggestion.

She let herself into the house and immediately poured herself a drink. Annie flopped on the couch, waiting for the right time to bring up the marriage idea again. It wasn’t too much later that Beth heard her back door opening.

“What’s this I hear about you not wantin’ to marry me?” Rio clocked Annie on the couch but chose not to acknowledge her.

“Ha, ha. You can’t like this idea either.”

“I’ll admit, it’s not my first choice, but not because it’s you.”

“So, you just don’t want to be married.”

“No more than you do sweetheart, although, I’m a sight better than that dumbass Carman.”

Beth scoffed, but he wasn’t wrong. She had no desire to be married to anyone after twenty years hitched to Dean.

“What are your thoughts on the suggestion?” She asked him before taking another sip of bourbon.

Coming up behind her, Beth could feel him, smelling her hair, then leaning in to nuzzle her neck.

“I think it’s an added layer of protection. Can’t be forced to testify against my darlin’ wife.”

Snorting lightly, Beth turned around finding herself surrounded in his arms on either side of her.

“Darling wife huh? You going to bring me flowers and candy?" She teased.

“Nah, but I got a gorgeous new piece I picked out, just for you.”

Beth scrunched up her nose. Guns were a necessary evil in the business, more so when doing bank deposits.

“Isn’t that romantic?”

“You don’t like me because I'm a romantic baby, you like me because I’m dangerous.”

“Who says I like you at all?”

“Don’t be that way sweetheart, we've had good times together.”

“Good times, are very different from getting married. Since it's going to be legal, and whatnot.”

“We’re good partners, you even get your hands dirty with me. Makes you the perfect queen, you’ll meet my family an’ everything.”

Beth looked at Rio with big eyes. “What do you mean, meet your family? I thought this was going to be a professional marriage. On paper or something.”

Rio gave her that grin that got under her skin. “Nah, you think I’m gonna say I do, an’ not get all the perks?”

“Perks huh?" Beth tried to wiggle out of his arms. “First I’m work, now I'm a perk?” there was an edge to her voice, Rio tweaked on letting her pass.

“Don’t be like that mama, you know I don’t think of you like that. We put all that behind us. Moved forward.”

She had to admit, he had a point. Since he had made his return and takeover of her business, they'd had to team up against his bosses. That had gotten messy but had given her the clean cash to start up the dispensary. If some eager beaver cop hadn’t been following a suspect, they would have even suspected the shop. Now they had undercovers coming in and out, annoyingly all the time and slightly spooking the shoppers.

“We have moved forward and managed not to fall in bed together.” Beth told him pointedly.

“You been thinkin’ a lot about that darlin’?” He leaned in again. “You thinkin’ about it at night, knowing how good we are together. That afternoon, makin’ sure I knew every inch of you, an’ learnin’ how to get you to make that sound?”

Beth couldn’t help but moan, as Rio continued to whisper into her neck.

“Rio, Rio, as much as I’d enjoy this, I’m not letting you distract me with sex.” The again went unsaid, as she remembered the afternoon. It had been a delight but, it didn’t change the current situation. 

“This married thing, how is it really going to work?”

“How a normal marriage works, maybe more honestly, since we both know what the other does.”

“Have you ever been married before?”

Rio scrutinized her face before he shook his head. “Nah, me and Rhea weren’t like that. Thought she would have tol’ you that.”

“I wanted Marcus to be ok, not look too interested in his father.”

“Right, right. So, about the weddin’, am I meetin’ your folks?”

Beth shrugged. “If you can find them, sure. I haven’t seen them in twenty-five years.”

“You ain’t got, family?”

Shaking her head Beth smirked. “Other than Annie? I suppose I do somewhere, but they didn’t care much about us. So, when Dean asked me to marry him, it was the best way to leave.”

He had never thought that something other than love, had made her marry the dumbass Carman.

“So, you faked it for twenty years?”

“Isn’t that what a good person does? He offered security, and I gave him a family.” she said bitterly.

“So, marrying for security isn’t somethin’ you want to do, again.”

Beth nodded, “It was never high on my list of repeats.”

“So, don’t look at it like that. We partners right? Now, it’ll be legal, is all.”

“And what about those perks, you were talking about?”

“You enjoy them too.”

“Are we going to be living together?”

“Ain’t that what married people do?”

Beth couldn’t help but rub her eyes. “Yes, they often do. Are you going to tell Rhea when you have Marcus, that you’re living with the woman who shot you?”

“She already knows, I gave her the heads up.”

“And what did she say?”

“Better you, than her.”

The answer made Beth laugh. “You really want to do this? We haven’t been getting along very well, in a long while. Like, almost six months. Just like that, you want us to join households. You’ve never lived with four kids, much less five.”

“That's all logistics, an’ we’ve been working on our issues. Marriage is a trust fall. You lose as much as me if you betray me.” Beth closed her eyes and gave him a slight nod.

“Then, I guess we’re doin’ this. How soon can you be ready?” Rio asked with a grin.

“If we’re just going to the courthouse, we can probably do it by the end of the week.”

To her surprise, Rio shook his head. “Yeah, no we ain’t doin' that, Mama. We’re doin’ this properly, in a church down in Ann Arbor. With friends an’ family.”

You could have picked Beth’s jaw up from the ground. “You want to do what?”

“You heard me, we’re getting married in a church. Reception and everything. Doin’ this right.”

Beth took her glass and moved to the couch next to Annie, she needed to catch her breath. “I’m guessing you’ve already booked the church.”

“You got two weeks to get ready. You just have to get you and yours to the church in appropriate attire. I’ll take care of the rest.”

Looking up at him from the couch, Beth sighed. “Alright then, I guess we’re getting married in two weeks."

“Glad you see it my way. I’ll catch you later, Mama.”

Annie looked over at Beth, “Just like that? He comes and talks to you and you say yes?”

He left the same way he came in, and Beth flopped against the back of the couch, like a puppet with its strings cut. She was getting married…again.

“Looks like it, you had to know I’d eventually agree to it. He just wore me down faster.”

“Did you really marry Dean to get us out of the house?”

Beth nodded. “It was the only out we had. You were too young to be on your own, and even living with me, you still got knocked up. Now, I’m not sure if I did a great job or not, but we couldn't stay there.”

Annie didn’t respond.

The days that followed were a whirlwind. Explaining to the kids what would be happening, making arrangements for taking time off and the joy of informing Dean.

“That’s pretty typical, you just coming and informing me of your getting married.”

“What am I supposed to do, get your approval or something Dean? We’re not married anymore, for a good reason.”

“I always knew there was something more with you and that guy. More than really good sex.”

Beth shrugged, “Does it matter? This is happening, and there is nothing you can do about it.”

“I can make it hard for you, in court.” Dean jeered. 

“You could try, but my lawyer has already visited our judge and brought him up to date on the situation. You won’t be able to claim Rio’s a danger to the kids, with all the glowing community recommendations she provided.”

Dean’s mouth opened and shut gormlessly before he growled and stomped out. 

She sighed as she heard the door slam after him. Looking around the house, she realized they couldn’t live here anymore. It would be better to sell, and split the sale with Dean and move on.

Shooting a quick text to Rio, Beth was surprised at his quick response. Rio agreeing they should find a new place. She suspected that he was being so agreeable because he had won.

Taking Ruby and Annie to a wedding boutique was something better done with social lubrication, so Beth paid for the Champagne service. Dress after dress, she turned them down, one by one.

“Beth, you have looked amazing in all of these dresses. What is keeping you from picking one?” Annie groaned.

“None of them feel right. I’m not some virgin bride. I don’t get why we can’t have a simple courthouse wedding?” Beth whined.

“Maybe, because he hasn’t done this before? He told you that.”

As much as it pained Beth, Annie had a point, Rio deserved to have the wedding he wanted if they were really going to do this.

The salesgirl cleared her throat. “I have an idea and don’t kill me but you look like more of a modern bride. Why don’t we look at something a little less fluffy, and something more statuesque? He won’t be able to keep his eyes off you.”

In the dressing room, she was helped into almost jersey-like material with long sleeves and an almost dangerous neckline. When she came out Ruby let out a low whistle. 

“For something so simple, you’re certainly eye-catching.”

“It's like you’re Morticia’s exact opposite but still super sexy.” Annie agreed.

“It’s soft and comfortable but I’ll need some better undergarments for this.” Beth admitted.

“Woohoo, we’re hitting the lingerie shop next!” Annie hooted.

“I’ll take it. “ Beth told the sales girl before she went to take the dress off. It would need some minor hemming but otherwise, it was good to go. They were told they could pick it up in two days.

“Now, for fun shopping!” Annie crowed, as she dragged Beth out of the boutique. The lingerie shop was probably more awkward.

“Come on Beth, pick something fun, got to have a good wedding night!.”

“Annie, stop it! It’s not like he hasn’t seen all this before! He didn’t care about my mismatched socks. I doubt he’s going to notice my wedding undergarments.”

“Girl, that boy looks like he wants to jump you in those ugly floral blouses you like. But don’t you think seeing you in a merry widow isn’t going to do it for him?” Ruby gave her a skeptical look. “Let’s get you decked out, he probably wants a honeymoon too.”

Thankfully Beth had her back to them as the mentioned honeymoon, she could feel the flush rush up her chest. 

“I’m not going to think about this. The Feds need to believe it’s real, so we’re making it look real.”

“Like selling your house and moving in together isn’t real enough? It’s not like he hasn’t been seen at your place before.”

After a bit of squabbling, Beth picked out a gorgeous bit of lace and fluff that made both Ruby and Annie happy. 

“All that’s left is to pick out dresses for the girls. Rio said he was taking care of the boys.”

“He did? Guess he’s going all in on this stepfather gig. Bet Deansie loves that.”

“Deansie is pissed that I didn’t ask for his approval and that he has nothing to hold over me to stop it. So, there’s that.”

Two weeks flew past quickly, the girls were thrilled and the boys were adapting. Kenny was still on the fence on how he should feel about it. Beth had sat down with all of them to talk about the coming changes and address concerns. Dean had refused to participate since Beth was ok with corrupting their kids.

Together they traveled by limousine down to Ann Arbor it was fun as Annie hit the champagne the kids giggled at her antics. She wasn’t drunk, but certainly more than a little happy. Like before, Ruby was her matron of honor, Emma and Annie, bridesmaids with Jane as the flower girl and Danny the ringbearer. Kenny had agreed to walk her down the aisle.

They pulled up to St Thomas the Apostle, Catholic Church, an old stately church that still felt welcoming. 

“Got to admit Beth, this place is pretty fancy, not like the church you got married in before.”

Ruby frowned at her words, she knew the Catholic Church had some ideas about divorce and remarriage but she didn’t want to stress Beth out more than she was. Her best friend didn’t say much during the short drive just looking out the window lost in thought.

As they walked up the stairs they were met by Rio’s mother and sisters who led them into the vestry.

Ruby, being unfamiliar with the Catholic Church, marveled at the stained glass as Rio’s mother Luisa was pinning a gorgeous mantilla lace veil in Beth’s hair. Her words caught Ruby’s attention.

“Marisol refused to wear this for her wedding and look at what happened. It will bring you luck as you join our family. And, it can be your something borrowed.” She gave Marisol a firm look that Rio’s sister rolled her eyes at.

“Mama, I got divorced because Ray was an asshole, not because I didn’t wear the veil.” She groused.

“Thank you, Luisa, it’s beautiful and goes perfectly with the dress.”

Izzy, Rio’s other sister presented her with sapphire earrings. “Your something blue.” she whispered in Beth’s ear.

Ruby walked over and pulled a box out of her bag. The box contained a pearl hair clip that she fastened into Beth’s hair. “Your something old.”

There was a knock at the door and Danny popped his head in. “Mom, it’s time.”

Standing, Annie helped her lay out her gown and veil. “Wow Beth, I don’t think you looked this good marrying Dean.”

Beth looked at herself in the mirror. “I think I’m more me, than when I married Dean. You guys better get out there.”

Ruby took her hand and squeezed. “You still sure about doing this?” Beth gave a slight nod in answer.

“Ok, hate you.” 

“Hate your face.” 

The procession had started and Beth met Kenny, who was waiting for her at the entrance.

“Wow Mom, you look amazing.”

Smiling Beth placed a light kiss on his forehead. “Thank you, sweetie.”

She took his hand and the doors opened. There weren’t a lot of guests but she smiled at Stan, Sara, and Harry. To her surprise, Rhea was in attendance as well. The other woman gave her a small smile and a nod. They might never be good friends again but it seemed like the hatchet was buried

At the altar stood Rio, with Marcus as his best man. Ruby stood on the other side with Annie, Emma, and Jane who had spread lovely peach rose petals down the aisle.

Clarke’s Trumpet Voluntary started up as they walked together until they reached the stairs and Beth gave him another kiss before he sat down in the first pew.

Beth and Rio stood in front of the priest who indicated they should both kneel. Ruby noticed a gold box to the right of the priest that he was blessing. Something didn’t feel wrong exactly, but she felt like she was missing something.

The service started with the singing of the Glorias then there were several readings before the homily. 

Then everyone stood to hear the statement of intent. Christoferio Enrique Morejon and Elizabeth Irene Marks, have you come here to enter into Marriage without coercion, freely and wholeheartedly?" 

"Are you prepared, as you follow the path of Marriage, to love and honor each other for as long as you both shall live?" 

"Are you prepared to accept children lovingly from God and to bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"

Both Rio and Beth that they would and the ceremony continued.

The priest continued. “Since it is your intention to enter into the covenant of Holy Matrimony, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church.”

Beth and Rio looked at each other as they joined hands. Annie thought her sister seemed remarkably calm considering the circumstances.

“I, Christoferio Enrique Morejon, take you, Elizabeth Irene Marks, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.”

“I, Elizabeth Irene Marks, take you, Christoferio Enrique Morejon, to be my husband. I promise to be faithful to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love you and to honor you all the days of my life.”

Still, Annie couldn’t help but let out a snort as Beth said her vows. The honor bit didn’t sound like either of them.

Taking the rings from Danny, the priest blessed them before handing them each one. Rio took Beth’s hand slipping the ring on her finger.

“Elizabeth, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.”

Beth took his ring and slipped it on Rio’s ring finger

“Christoferio, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.”

A golden lasso made of rosary beads was placed around their shoulders by Rio’s sister and Mick in the shape of infinity and Ruby couldn’t help but admire how it shone against the white of Beth’s dress and the black of his jacket. Beth’s veil was draped over both their shoulders

Next, the priest took the gold box and handed it to Rio, who presented it to Beth, who opened it slightly before she chuckled and smiled. She turned slightly to hand the box to Ruby. (If Ruby and Annie took a quick peek they would never admit it, but Ruby’s eyes got huge.)

It was the longest wedding ceremony Ruby had ever been through since after the vows they had numerous prayers before communion. Her feet were killing her. Finally, the service was over, they were led out of the church by Beth and Rio.

They left first in a private car leaving Ruby, Annie, and the kids to follow in a limo with Rio’s mother and sisters. 

Annie leaned over to Ruby. “Do you know where they’re taking us?” she faux whispered.

“The reception is being held at the Henry Ford Aviation Museum.” Izzy told her with a smile.

Ruby was still musing over the ceremony they had just witnessed. She had so many questions.

The party was in full swing when they got there although the bride and groom hadn’t arrived yet. 

Pulling Annie aside who had already claimed a glass of champagne she dragged her into a small alcove.

“Something isn’t right here! They’re too calm, she’s too relaxed. Beth wasn’t this relaxed when she married Dean!”

“Well in her defense all she needed to do was pick out a dress for us and herself. Everything else was taken care of.”

“Still there is something up I can feel it.”

Annie shrugged. “I’m sure she’ll tell us eventually or we’ll figure it out. There is an open bar and I’m going to enjoy it along with some of those cuties over there.”

She hiked up her skirt so she wouldn’t step on the hem and down the last of her drink. “Toodles.”

Sighing Ruby relaxed a little as she went to find Stan. Annie did have a point there was no point fretting about it. Everyone was having a good time.

Soon people started hooting and clapping as the bride and groom entered the reception. Ruby noticed that Beth actually looked happy, something she hadn’t seen in a while.

The food and the party were well in hand when the dancing began. Ruby noticed that Rio’s friends and family were friendly and gregarious but it was a different world. She saw Mick in a suit with all the tattoos enjoying a beer. It was almost like she was in the twilight zone.

Instead of a father-daughter dance, Beth danced with Marcus while Rio danced with Emma. It was sweet in its own way. It was when the couple had their first dance that the penny dropped.

“Mother fucker, they planned this.”

Annie was sipping another cocktail through a straw gave Ruby a confused look. “Who planned what?”

“Look at them, they are so pleased with each other.”

Squinting Annie looked over at the dancing couple. They did look pretty happy considering this was supposed to be a marriage of convenience.

“But how? We were there when Gretchen and Rio showed up letting her know what was going on and she was pretty vehement about not wanting to do it. I was on the couch listening to him convince her.”

“How did a divorcee get permission to marry in the church? I don’t know a lot about Catholicism but that’s a big no-no, much less a non-Catholic take communion.”

Frowning in concentration Annie blinked. “But how could they pull all of that off in two weeks?”

“What if it hasn’t just been two weeks. Beth’s a good liar when she wants to be. We aren’t with her all the time, Dean was taking most of his kid weeks. Maybe, homeboy and Beth started getting it on?”

“No way, they barely spoke much less had time to be hooking up.” Annie argued, in fact, any drops when Rio was present felt awkward clearly neither of them wanted anything to do with the other.

“I don’t see how.”

As they danced Beth saw Ruby’s face as she started possibly putting things together.

“I think the cat is out of the bag, Ruby’s thinking.”

Rio chuckled in her ear “I didn’t think we'd pull it off. Can’t have people thinkin’ I’ve gone soft, but having good business reasons, that makes sense. I thought for sure we’d blown it when Annie was on the couch.”

Beth laughed. “True, I was worried that I was too over the top with my performance at the shop. We needed her to witness me being convinced though. It worked out, but just barely.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t able to sneak back in until after midnight, she stayed so long.”

“You survived. And your mother played along perfectly. I was very impressed.”

“Ma loved it. Bein’ in on the secret.”

“I bet she does since you leave her in the dark so often.”

“That and she got her baby boy married off, all legal like.”

“And that. You know I’m going to be ambushed the minute this dance is over, right?”

“That’s all you sweetheart, good luck with those two.”

The music ended and they left the dance floor ready for the firing squad. Ruby had a frown on her face as she met them.

“You, go see to your guests. She said pointing at Rio. “You.” pointing at Beth. “Come with me.”

“Hey! Don’t kill my wife.”

“I’m not making any promises.”

They found a quiet alcove and Ruby stared at Beth with anger and hurt on her face.

“You planned all this! You weren’t being forced!”

Beth bit her lip and looked down at the floor.

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Well, part of it was true, there is a RICO case looking at the dispensary.” Beth admitted.

“I’m sensing a but here somewhere, Beth. What is it?” Ruby demanded.

“Ok, ok, I did something or we did something. We had a lone drop together, then it was a soccer game with Jane and Marcus. It was slow, and suddenly it was important. Still, he couldn’t just up and marry the woman who shot him. He had to have a reason to keep me alive, and forcing me to marry him made it look like he had me under his control.”

“So, it was all a show, the lawyer coming to talk to you, the scene in the kitchen?”

“By then, yes, it was all an act. For us to be married in the church, I had to have my marriage annulled.”

“I thought that couldn’t happen if you had kids.”

“Dean cheated. Violated his vows, so the church annulled the marriage. I went through the process of conversion.”

“Why did it matter?"

“It mattered to his family, and I think to him. To make them proud, to see him get married in the church.”

“Why wouldn’t you tell us?”

“It had to look real, and let’s be honest Annie, you’re not great at keeping a secret. We didn’t know who was watching.”

Annie nodded as she sucked her cocktail through a straw. She was drunk enough to admit her failings. Looking over at the dance floor, she could see Ben dancing with his cousins.

“So, dress shopping?”

“I wanted to be able to do it with you, but yes, I had picked out the dress in advance. They had already started the alterations. I tried on dresses so you could be a part of things.” Beth admitted sheepishly.

“That’s sweet, but I’m not quite ready to forgive you.”

“It had to look like it was unexpected! Do you really think you could have faked it, in case we were being followed or listened to?”

Annie looked over at Ruby who gave her a thoughtful look. “I guess, I wish it hadn’t been that way. But you seem happy, more relaxed.”

“I am, more than I have been in a while.”

“So, you really faked all the snippiness on drops and meetings?”

“Eh, fighting at drops helped not fighting away from work.” Beth told her sheepishly.

“I’m really hurt that you didn’t tell us. I get it, kind of. With the feds breathing down your neck and everything. But you’re my best friend, and I didn’t get to plan your wedding with you.”

“Oh, I wasn’t kidding about that part. Other than the dresses, Rio handled everything. It's his wedding.” Beth said with a smile.

“Wow, so you’re really married and happy about it. How did we not know you two were hooking up again?”

“Had to keep it down low. He still has a lot of enemies, which means we have a lot of enemies. Rio didn’t want to give them more targets.”

That was a sobering thought. For the most part, Annie and Ruby were able to look past the crime aspect of their lives; now that the dispensary became their cover.

“So, what’s next?” Annie asked. 

“Next, is a very short honeymoon, and then buying a new house. After that, it’s business as usual. Life goes on.” Beth told her with a shrug.

“Life goes on and you're the queen of the castle.” Annie snarked.

“That’s right.” Came a voice over Beth’s shoulder.

“And, it's time for my queen to join me to cut the cake.” Rio held out his hand to Beth who took it. 

“Enjoy the party ladies, we’ll see you in a week or so.”

Ruby and Annie were left standing there until Ruby started to laugh. Ruby then went to find Stan, leaving Annie to go looking for a dance and another cocktail. Life does go on.


End file.
